Uzumaki Power Boost
by Perplexed Writer
Summary: All Naruto Uzumaki wanted to do was spend some quality time with his girlfriend, but overprotective sisters and a stupid oath always got in the way. What happens when his kaa-san explains the reasoning behind his oath, in the most unexpected way possible? Rated M for a reason. Warnings inside.


Uzumaki Power Boost

Summary: All Naruto Uzumaki wanted to do was spend some quality time with his girlfriend, but overprotective sisters and a stupid oath always got in the way. What happens when his kaa-san explains the reasoning behind his oath, in the most unexpected way possible?

 **Author's Note: Originally, I intended for this to be a one-shot, but since I hit five thousand words very quickly on just the introduction part of this story I knew it would never fit properly into a single chapter. A 50,000 word (tentative guess) one-shot? Yeah, probably best to post it in chapters and just make it a full-fledged story.**

 **This is an AU fic. Still set in the ninja world, but different events have occurred, which will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **Oh, and for those wondering,** _ **Practice Makes Perfect**_ **will be updated soon. There will be a two-chapter post, both of them being** _ **Blast from the Past**_ **segments, one involving Tsunade and the other involving Samui. I tried to just combine the two into one chapter, but I believe they work better separated.**

 **The update rate for this new story? I'll try the best I can, but I'll be focused mainly on** _ **Practice Makes Perfect**_ **. Hopefully, at least once every two weeks.**

 **Warnings: As you probably already guessed, this story will contain sexual content, language, and, shocker, some Uzumaki incest. Don't like it? Don't read. Simple as that. You've been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, expect for a few original characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Blood Oath

Uzumaki Training Grounds, Konohagakure

With the sun high in the sky and a gentle breeze flowing through the clearing of the training ground, it was a perfect day for training, and Naruto Uzumaki never passed up the opportunity to train himself into utter exhaustion. From the unpredictability of his clan's infamous taijutsu techniques to the devastation of his chakra chains, he made sure to spend plenty of time practicing every available weapon in his impressive arsenal of jutsu. Considered a genius of his generation, hailing from a renown clan and being the son of the late Yondaime, Naruto certainly had a lot of expectations on his shoulders, and he made sure to deliver. At fifteen, he was already nearing the rank of jounin, an impressive feat during times of peace and prosperity.

Watching this magnificent example of a shinobi glide around the field performing amazing feats of the ninja arts, Sakura Haruno, his teammate and best friend, considered herself lucky to possess the unique privilege of beholding his secretive training sessions. Safely hidden away in the private Uzumaki Training Grounds just north of the main village, he could practice without worry. Only those of Uzumaki blood, and those keyed to the impressive sealing array surrounding the training grounds, could enter the area, and Sakura happened to be one of the few non-Uzumakis granted access.

She watched with sparkling green eyes, mesmerized by the beautiful destructiveness of his chakra chains carving through the earth effortlessly. Her gaze followed the dark blue chains to the source, causing her heart to beat a little faster when her eyes feasted upon the sight of his strong arms. Toned muscles stretched and moved, reacting so fast they were almost a blur. A bare chest, chiseled and defined, was one of the greatest gifts the divines had ever bestowed upon humanity, at least in the pink-haired kunoichi's mind. He always trained without a shirt, shrugging off the restrictiveness of upper clothing, treating her to the wonderful show of every muscle glistening with a nice sheen of sweat underneath Konoha's warm and radiant sun. _'Oh, what those muscles do to me…'_ She mused, shivering from the sudden rush of goosebumps crawling up her arms.

Sakura often found herself daydreaming about those strong muscles. More detailed, she imagined those strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her into a warm and tight embrace, with insignificant and troubling things such as clothing abruptly and happily discarded to some far corner of the training ground, and her handsome teammate shoving her roughly to the ground and doing what he- _'Woah! Down girl!'_ She mentally chastised, already feeling herself getting hot and bothered.

It was futile, of course. His spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes, remnants of his late father, never failed to make her breathing hitch or her legs grow weak. A caring smile, framed by whisker-marked cheeks tanned almost to bronze, made her heart melt. And his voice...Oh, Kami, his voice! So deep and masculine, a rumble that left her quivering! She could scarcely remember their days of early youth before puberty hit him like a freight train. Her memories were cluttered with images of his current form, muscles and height, and delectable voice, all packaged together to make a truly deadly concoction. Their former teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, once considered the heartthrob of their generation, could barely compete. The brooding cutie stood little chance against the radiant god before her.

"Sakura?"

Blushing intensely, she realized her daydreaming had caught up with her. Naruto was no longer in the middle of the training grounds. Instead, he stood barely a meter away, staring at her with those wonderful eyes of his with a cocky grin tugging at his lips. Gulping, she mustered a shaky smile. "H-hai? Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Blue orbs sparkled with mirth as he lightly tapped her head.

"You were spacing out again," he said, chuckling in a way that made her want to die on the spot from embarrassment. "You were pretty out of it. Must of been a really good daydream."

"..." Pale cheeks coloring with red, she averted her gaze shyly. "You could say that."

He sat down next to her, plopping down on the soft grass. Their shoulders touched, and Sakura couldn't help but lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "What was it about?" He inquired.

"You, of course." She snuggled into his side. "What else could I be thinking about when you're shirtless? It drives me crazy."

"I've thought about training naked. What do you think?"

She didn't even need to look at his face to know his was smiling. Huffing, she slapped his chest playfully. "You shouldn't pick on your girlfriend like that, Naruto-kun. It isn't nice."

He laughed. She sighed contently when his strong arms brought her into his lap. She leaned her forehead against his, relishing the closeness of their bodies and gazing fondly into his eyes. She desperately wanted to lean forward and capture those soft-looking lips in a soul-searing kiss. Or, better yet, use every bit of her enhanced strength to take advantage of his relaxed state and throw him onto the ground, shredding him of his remaining clothing and riding him until the very ground itself shook from the intensity of their lovemaking.

Her cheeks became a furious red at the mere thought. She could barely handle the thought of a kiss; how could she handle something like that? "I really want to kiss you, Naruto-kun," she said, licking her lips when his arms tightened their hold around her waist.

His depressed sigh made her regret voicing her desires.

"You know we can't. Not yet. Kaa-san won't allow it." His lips touched her forehead. She wanted to squeal like a schoolgirl. It wasn't a passionate liplock, but by the divines did it make her day. "Look on the bright side. After tomorrow, we can finally do whatever we want."

"You really think Kushina-sama will allow it?" Sakura asked tentatively. "I'm not calling her a liar, but she's awfully protective of you. She...What if she decides to extend it another year? Or maybe two?" Terrified, she hugged him tight, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his wonderful scent to provide her comfort from the mere, scary thought. "I want you so bad, Naruto-kun. It takes everything I have not to…" She trailed off, growing embarrassed by her admission.

Chuckling lightly, he attempted to deflect her doubts with humor.

"What? Force yourself on me?" His fingers played with her hair, touching the edges of her shoulder-length pink locks. "Well, not that I'd stop you, so it technically isn't forcing yourself on me. Kinda hot, actually," he finished with a grin.

"Naruto-kun…" Her doubts still remained.

"Listen. She promised I could fool around with whoever I want after my sixteenth birthday." He rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand that woman. Making me swear an Uzumaki blood oath not to so much as kiss a girl until the day after I turn sixteen. What kind of mother does that?" He shook his head. "And to go so far as to make my sisters serve as her watchful eyes. Traitors. Every single one of them."

Despite the topic, Sakura couldn't resist giggling.

"It is unfortunate you have three sisters. All of them are so protective of their brother." Her eyes briefly scanned the tree line. "Think she's still here?"

"Saya? Yep." He didn't need to use his sensory abilities to confirm. His older sister always watched his training sessions when Sakura was with him. "Thirty meters west. Same spot as yesterday." He scratched his chin. "She's getting lazy. Her hiding spots are becoming predictable." An idea formed in his head. A playful smirk tugged at his lips. "Hey, want to freak her out?"

"Um…" Glancing nervously at the mentioned tree, Sakura bit her bottom lip. "She might go overboard." She jumped when his hands left her waist and cupped her bum. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Sighing softly, she looped her arms around his neck, wiggling in his lap. She absolutely loved it when he touched her like this.

"After my birthday," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver, "I swear to spend a whole day with you. No interruptions or snooping sisters. Just me and you...and a big bed. My patient girlfriend deserves nothing less."

"Sounds perfect…" It truly did. For the last two years of their relationship, it was all she ever wanted. Him. All of him. Kisses would be a nice addition. She would make sure to kiss him at least a hundred times a day. And then there was more...To have their naked bodies pressed together, moaning as the passion and lust coursed through their veins...It would be perfect.

They were still young, but was it wrong to already envision having a family together? To be married and have several children? She didn't think so. It wasn't uncommon for shinobi to get married young, and her parents simply adored Naruto. She was more worried about the permission of his mother and, to a lesser extent, his sisters. They were so protective of him, always giving her wary and suspicious glances, but she endured to be with him. It was worth it. And within a few days, hopefully those glares and disapproving frowns would cease. Maybe they could even become friends? She would like that. It would only be beneficial.

His lips touched her neck. She gasped, pulling on soft blonde locks. His hands groped her entire rear, eagerly gripping the full cheeks. She knew he was obsessed with her ass, so she always made sure to wear a pair of tight black shorts. Having his gaze locked firmly on it when she walked in front of him did wonders for her self-confidence. She always considered herself plain when compared to some of the other girls in their generation, with her small chest and large forehead, but her Naruto never voiced disapproval. Instead, he only had compliments, passionately discussing her beauty and charm with a fervor that left her blushing. Even before they began dating, he complimented consistently, and extended warm gestures.

It was easy to see why she fell for him besides the Uchiha. Where Sasuke was cold and uncaring, Naruto was attentive and radiant. And handsome. Oh, so very handsome...but looks weren't the only thing. His personality certainly aided in her falling so deeply and madly in love with him. Such kindness and consideration...Kakashi-sensei's lectures on never getting romantically involved with a teammate fell on deaf ears. How could she resist the perfection of her Naruto? It was like asking her to stop breathing.

His finger wormed their way underneath her shorts, touching bare flesh and prompting her to moan. "Na...Na…" Her face was a blushing mess. It was rare he went this far to provoke his older sister. It probably had something to do with the nearing of his 'freedom,' released from the shackles of the blood oath his mother made him swear years ago.

"Damn…" She heard him mutter. "This ass...I'll make sure this gets plenty attention. It deserves nothing less."

"T-too much...Naruto-kun…Saya-san will freak out…"

"I can probably go further." One hand went up her shirt, cupping one of her bra-clad breasts. Squeezing lightly, he hummed appreciatively. "And I'll kiss these every day." He pressed a soft kiss on her red shirt, where her left breast was located, only adding to her blush.

"But they're small," she commented, self-consciousness urking her.

Frowning, he gave her breast another squeeze.

"How? I think they're perfect. They fit perfectly in my hand." He squeezed again. "Not too big, not too small. I wouldn't change a thing about you, Sakura-chan. I love every part of you."

"But-" He silenced her with a nice slap of her butt, making her moan.

"You need to get it into your head, Sakura-chan. Top-heavy bimbos like Ino aren't Kami's gift to men." He gave her a roguish grin. "To be honest, I'm more of an ass man, so you know my opinion."

Smiling, she kissed the tip of his nose. She had hovered for the briefest of moments near his lips, nearly tempted to forgo his oath and claim what was hers, but an almost invisible shuffling of the leaves at the tree stopped her. _'A warning,'_ she surmised, aiming a glare at the treetop. "You're too sweet to me, Naruto-kun." Teasingly, she wiggled her butt in his lap, earning herself a groan from her boyfriend.

"Sakura-chan…"

"In just a few days, you can do whatever you want to this," she told him, running her hands through his hair. "It's all yours."

"Mine," he growled possessively against her neck. The hardened erection in his pants pressed against her butt, filling her mind with the hundreds of possibilities of activities they would engage in whenever the stupid oath was finished.

"Yours," she confirmed, grinding his lap.

An almost silent ruffling of the soft grass next to them made her tense, but not stop her actions. She pointedly ignored the presence alarming her chakra senses. If anything, she was spurred on, pressing her butt firmly in his crotch and running her hands over his chest. Naruto also seemed unfazed by the presence, defiantly giving her butt another satisfying squeeze while assaulting her neck with hot, wet kisses.

"Enough," a soft, feminine voice ordered.

Sakura barely paid the owner of the voice any mind. She was too busy memorizing every defined muscle on his chest. Those abs were positively sinful.

"Haruno-san." A hand gripped her shoulder. Hard. Almost attempting to yank her from his lap, but she held strong. " _Haruno-san."_

"What?!" She screamed, turning to face the stern visage of Naruto's older sister, Saya Uzumaki, gazing disapprovingly at them. "What do you want?" She demanded, challenging the older kunoichi with cold, emerald eyes.

"This is getting out of hand," the redheaded beauty said, folding her arms underneath her impressive chest. Wearing a beautifully-crafted white kimono, covered with elegant designs of flowers of various colors, and having her long red locks placed in an intricate braid, Saya certainly held an aura of regal authority. Looking like a priestess of ancient times, Sakura found it hard to believe any kunoichi would wear something so unsuited for their line of work. She had to hand it to her; not a single twig or leave mired her clothing or hair, despite having been rooted atop some branch just moments ago. "Otouto, kaa-san would be very disappointed in you right now," Saya commented, lips thinning into a disapproving frown.

Groaning, Naruto removed his head from her neck, making Sakura pout. His lips were truly talented, and she loved having them against her flesh. "In what way?" He asked wearily, fixing his older sister with a glare. "I'm not kissing her on the lips. My dick isn't inside her." Sakura blushed fiercely. "That's the rule, right? Some groping is allowed, so go away."

"Simple groping can develop into something more."

"How would you know? You've never had a boyfriend."

Saya's cheeks flushed a furious red.

"That is none of your concern, otouto!"

"And this shouldn't be any of your concern. Now, let me enjoy having my girlfriend in my lap."

"Don't make me get kaa-san," she warned.

He sighed, knowing full well she intended to make good on her threat. He loved his older sister dearly, but he wasn't a fan of her strict attitude in regards to his social life, especially when it involved Sakura. "You just love killing my fun, don't you? You'd have less time to interfere with my love life if you got yourself a boyfriend, you prude."

"Prude?!" Saya glared daggers at her younger brother. "Watch your words, otouto."

"Is that a challenge, Saya?"

"Don't think your little chains frighten me. Just because you're the only one besides kaa-san who can wield them, don't think I still can't dish out some punishment to my otouto."

"I thought mikos were supposed to be friendly. Looking to get your ass kicked, sis?"

"Try me, blondie!"

"Let's try to calm down, shall we?" Sakura interjected, already seeing the beginnings of a fight brewing between the two. That legendary Uzumaki temper wasn't something to be trifled, nor was the power of two angry Uzumaki something to scoff at. She gave him a pretty smile, leaning forward to kiss the corner of his mouth. Their lips were so close to touching, Sakura could actually see Saya visibly tense and prepare to grab her in her peripheral vision. "Our wait is almost over. We can do _anything_ once your birthday passes," she reassured, emphasizing her words with a glare leveled at the Uzumaki woman. "And hopefully we'll have no eavesdroppers, no peepers…"

Saya huffed, indignant at the pink-haired kunoichi's words.

"Calm yourself, Haruno-san. I'm only ensuring my otouto chastity remains protected." She narrowed her blue eyes. "However, when his sixteenth birthday eventually passes, don't think for a second it means you have free reign to do _whatever_ you want with him. Kisses and touching will be tolerated, but I will not have you violating my otouto to your heart's content."

"That's not what kaa-san said," Naruto pointed out.

"..." Saya shifted her gaze. "Kaa-san has been rather vague on what happens after your birthday, otouto. You still have three sisters who are very protective of you."

"You mean three sisters who wish to cock-block me at every chance," he said dryly, making Sakura giggled.

Saya frowned at the vulgarity of his words.

"I do not approve of this relationship," his older sister said bluntly. "I probably never will. I'm sorry, Haruno-san, but I can hardly approve of my brother maintaining a romantic relationship with a non…" She slowly trailed off, processing their confused stares and wisely choosing to avoid any further provocation.

Sakura frowned. She was hoping that, eventually, she could build a positive relationship with his family, but if this was Saya's reaction so close to his birthday…

"I was hoping we could be friends, Saya-san," Sakura said. "I know we have never been on the friendliest of terms, but since I'm dating your brother-"

"And that is the reason," Saya interrupted, pointing a finger at her, "we can never be friends."

"Saya-nee…" Naruto said, hoping to use his affectionate nickname for her to bring her to reason. It was something he called her often when he was younger, but it slowly died out as he progressed in both age and his ninja career.

Visibly, as if melting from the care and affection held within that nickname, her expression softened, and her blue eyes seemed to sparkled with renewed hope.

"Otouto…" She smiled softly. "I'm sorry, otouto. I should really watch my tongue. Forgive me, Haruno-san." She bowed her head.

Sakura watched the older woman skeptically.

"Apology accepted...I guess."

"Why do you continue to act like this around Sakura-chan, Saya?" He pressed. "She's my girlfriend. Disrespecting her is like disrespecting me."

"You know the delicate situation of our clan, otouto. Many in the clan would rather have you wed...Well, within the clan," she explained, blushing.

Sakura went slack-jawed. Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

"Saya…"

"Yes, otouto?"

"..." He cleared his throat. "The only members of our clan left of note are you, kaa-san, Kimi, Mayumi, and me...So I'm kind of curious. What do you mean by 'many?'"

Still blushing, Saya took several steps away from the duo, refusing to look at them.

"I…" She shook her head. "Keep your activities to only light groping. I'm heading home. Kaa-san expects you within the hour. Good day, Haruno-san." Giving the pair a stiff nod, she vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura blinked slowly at the now vacant spot.

"They want you…?" She asked, disbelief coloring her words.

"Apparently," he said with a tired sigh. "But don't worry. Screw clan politics and demands. All I want is my Sakura-chan. Nothing will come between that."

"Are you sure?" Coming from a civilian family, Sakura hardly understood the inner workings of a clan as ancient and world-renowned as the Uzumaki. Her boyfriend rarely broached the subject with her, stating all the history and traditions of his clan amounted to nothing but boring propaganda and twisted facts.

It was easy to forget her teammate/best friend/boyfriend was the only confirmed male Uzumaki in the entire world. Having faced near extinction during and after the events of the Second Great War, only a few members remained, scattered to the farthest corners of the known world to escape destruction. Counting him, along with his mother and sisters, there were probably only ten Uzumaki left, and that was being optimistic at best. The three Great Wars not only took their toll on entire nations, but also down to the thousands of ninja clans, both large and small, prominent and weak, rendering hundreds of them extinct or on the verge. The unprecedented scale of continent-spanning conflicts was truly horrifying, when explained by the sheer number of ninja killed over the last hundred years.

It made Sakura happy to be alive during a relatively peaceful era in Konoha's history. The destruction of the Third Great War, which ended almost twenty years ago, was still fresh in many people's minds. A repeat of the hellish conflict was not desired by anyone. Or at least, anyone of note or in a prime position to renew such hostilities.

"Positive. I've always been aware of the circumstances of my clan. I knew something like this might come up, but they can never force me." He gave her a reassuring smile, simultaneously uplifting her spirits and pulling her from her thoughts. "I love them very much, but I don't quite fancy my sisters in that way. I prefer the beautiful girl currently occupying my lap."

She returned his smile. Sighing happily, she snuggled into his chest. His words never failed to put her at ease, taking her far away from the world's troubles. "I believe you, Naruto-kun."

"Good. Now…" His hands returned to her butt. "Since she's gone, why don't we continue?"

In response, she wiggled her butt, dragging her 'asset' he loved so much salaciously along his covered crotch. His groans and utterances of her beauty were music to her ears.

* * *

The Uzumaki Estate, Konohagakure

Dinner was always a grand affair at the Uzumaki household. His kaa-san loved to cook, so the dinner table was always packed with a carefully-prepared buffet of food. It worked out well, honestly. The Uzumaki were known for their ravenous appetites, and this trait didn't discriminate by gender.

"Pass more of the cabbage, onii-chan!" Mayumi Uzumaki, the youngest of the Uzumaki siblings, asked with an exaggerated 'click' of her chopsticks. A carbon copy of their mother, Kushina, the young woman's violet eyes shined happily as they roamed the magnificent variety before them.

Nodding, Naruto did as was asked, handing her a fresh plate of her desired taste. Wrinkling his nose, he sat it down gingerly in front of the excitable redhead. Honestly, how she could stand something as foul tasting as cabbage was beyond him. "There you go. Whoa, slow down!" He jumped when his younger sister immediately dug into the offered portion, her chopsticks a blur as she hurriedly shoved heaps of it into her mouth.

"Thank you, onii-chan~!" She said graciously in between rapid bites. How a fourteen-year-old girl that tiny could eat so much was beyond him.

"Mou...Naruto-kun." He felt a finger tap his shoulder, drawing his attention to his twin sister, Kimi.

"Yes, Kimi?"

His fellow blonde pouted.

"My chopsticks broke…" She said, holding up the broken pieces of wood.

The vein above his left eye twitched. How did she always manage to break her chopsticks? She was eating rice! "Then go get another pair."

"Can I use yours? Please?" Kimi begged, giving him an adorable treatment of the puppy eyes. Her big blue eyes sparkled hopefully underneath the artificial light of the dining room.

"We're too old to share, Kimi. Go get another pair."

"Naruto-kun is so mean!" She cried out, choking back a sob. "He won't share...even with his own twin! We were together in kaa-san's womb. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"..." He shrugged. "I don't remember that, so no."

"So heartless!"

"I don't know why you want his chopsticks so bad, Kimi," Saya butted in, seated across from the twins. Her eyes noticeably sharpened into a glare. "He's had his tongue all over Haruno-san for the better part of the day. Why would you want his saliva-coated chopsticks? That's gross."

Tugging at the helm of her light blue skirt, Kimi sniffed.

"Because Naruto-kun and I always used to share everything. I miss those days."

"We're almost sixteen, Kimi…"

"That doesn't mean we still can't!" She insisted.

"Sochi-kun…" Everyone glanced at the hand of the table, where one Kushina Uzumaki calmly watched the situation with amused eyes. With a flowing mane of red hair, lively violet eyes, and an attractive face and body, it was easy to see why this woman was considered one of the most beautiful in all the land, fighting off stiff competition for the top slot only by a certain Senju princess. To Naruto Uzumaki, however, she was simply his mother, one who never passed up the opportunity to delight in thoroughly meddling with his life. "Stop being rude, sochi-kun. Let Kimi-chan have your chopsticks."

He blinked.

"I'm still using them."

"You can get another pair."

"Kimi could do that," he pointed out.

"Sochi-kun…"

Seeing her look, Naruto sighed in resignation. Turning to his twin, he politely handed her his chopsticks. "Here, Kimi. Gomen." He bowed his head.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun!" With a small blush, Kimi happily used his chopsticks, digging into her rice with a fervor noticeably absent from earlier.

"If it makes you feel any better, you can use my chopsticks, sochi-kun," Kushina offered. "I'm already finished with my meal."

"That's alright, kaa-san." Pushing his chair away from the table, he stood up, grabbing his jacket. "I think I'm full anyway. I'm heading out."

Kushina frowned.

"To where? It's almost seven, sochi-kun."

"Probably to see Haruno-san," Saya remarked dryly, throwing him an accusatory glance. "I'll accompany him, kaa-san. I'm finished with my meal, as well."

"It's a team meeting, to be accurate," he clarified. "I'm a ninja, remember? Just because I'm a chunin doesn't mean the old team still doesn't get together. Kakashi-sensei requested our presence at four."

"It's almost seven, onii-chan," Mayumi pointed out, slurping up some ramen. "I think you're a little late."

"Actually, considering it's Kakashi-sensei, I'm still an hour _early_."

Kushina nodded thoughtfully. Kakashi did have a stubborn tendency to be late to almost anything, even when he set the time himself. "And I assume Sakura-chan will be there?"

"It's a team meeting, so...yeah." He shrugged. "Listen. I'm not gonna bend her over some tree stump or something. I have a little more self-control than that. I don't need a babysitter lurking nearby." He sent a pointed look Saya's way. "Besides, since my...our," he amended quickly, witnessing Kimi's tearful-looking eyes, "birthday is tomorrow it won't be necessary very soon. My oath will be fulfilled."

"That it will." To his surprise, his kaa-san smiled excitedly. "Are you excited for your birthday, sochi-kun?"

"...Yeah." He was honestly stunned. He figured his kaa-san would somehow rebuke his claim, twisting his oath of celibacy to extend for another year at the least. Why did she seem so happy? "You could say that. I'm happy my relationship with Sakura-chan will no longer be under such scrutiny.

If he would have glanced around the table, he would have noticed similar frowns gracing the pretty faces of his sisters.

"Well, then…" Kushina chuckled nervously, sensing the darkening mood around the table. "Go meet up with your team, sochi-kun. Saya-chan, you can stay put. No need to follow him."

"But kaa-san!" Saya protested, standing up. "She migh-"

"I trust my sochi-kun. He'll behave," she stated, waving off her concerns. She smiled at him. "Have fun, sochi-kun. Say hi to Kakashi for me."

"Sure thing." Glancing around the table, he nodded at his sisters. "Ladies." With that, he vanished.

Silence descended the dinner table for some time, only broken by the occasional sound of Mayumi munching on the pile of food on her plate.

"I should have followed him," Saya finally said, ending the spell of silence.

"Saya-chan…"

"You don't see what I see, kaa-san. She's all over him, every second they spend together." She crossed her arms. "Can you imagine how they will act after tomorrow? I shudder at the thought."

Kushina tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Probably jump each other's bones?" She guessed, smiling jokingly. Seeing her eldest daughter's hard frown, she sighed. "It's only natural, Saya-chan. He's had to wait for so long."

"That still doesn't make it right!"

"Onii-chan likes her a lot…" Mayumi muttered, suddenly finding her legendary appetite dulled by the thought. She picked at her cabbage. "I don't like her."

"You say that only because Naruto-kun likes her," Kimi commented, causing her younger sister to pout adorably. "She's...nice. Very friendly." She gazed fondly at the chopsticks in her hand. Her brother's chopsticks. "I think...her and I could have been friends...if only she hadn't…" Shaking her head, she pushed her plate away. "I'm finished eating. Arigato, kaa-san. The food was delicious." Bowing her head, she hurriedly exited the dining room, running up the stairs with tears gathering at the corners of her eyes.

Kushina watched her leave with a sad expression.

"She's always been close to your brother," she said to her remaining children. "It's hit her hard, him turning to someone else…"

"It's hit all of us hard, kaa-san," Saya pointed out.

"I miss onii-chan…He used to train with me all the time," Mayumi added, sniffing. "Now he's hardly home." The jinchuriki looked up to her cool older brother since she learned to speak. He always took the time to show her cool techniques. Now? He spent most of his time with his team...or Sakura. It tugged at her poor heart.

"Enact the emergency clan act."

"No."

Saya growled.

"Why not?!"

"Because your brother has a right to choose his own life. After tomorrow, there will be no restrictions on his relationship with Sakura-chan. I mean it, Saya-chan." She gave her eldest daughter a certain look. "I will not force him to marry within the clan."

"Is that not why you made him swear the oath years ago?" Saya asked, reigning in her Uzumaki temper. It wouldn't be wise to raise her voice any further with her kaa-san. "Why have me watch his activities for the last four years, if it wasn't for the purpose of preserving his chastity for his future wife?"

"Did you envision yourself as his future wife, Saya-chan?" Kushina asked, lips morphing into a teasing grin.

Saya blushed.

"I... I wouldn't say that…"

"I want to be onii-chan's wife!" Mayumi cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "Him and I can be married, and train everyday together!" The young girl gushed at the thought, swooning over the image of her and her onii-chan uniting together in ceremony.

The Uzumaki matriarch smiled at her youngest. It was adorable, seeing her daughter gain stars in her violet eyes at the prospect.

"I'm sure you do, Mayumi-chan." Like most clans, the idea of intermarriage wasn't taboo for the Uzumaki. Chakra and the strong Uzumaki genetics prevented any negative effects from birthing children between close family members, like birth defects. It was common in the shinobi world, to preserve the strength of the bloodline and ensure the future of a clan. With how few in numbers the Uzumaki actually were, Kushina had been sorely tempted on more than one occasion to enact the Emergency Clan Act, a failsafe almost all clans possessed for dire situations. "And I never requested your brother to swear a blood oath to remain celibate until he turned sixteen for some silly notion of clan purity, Saya-chan. I'm a little more progressive than that. I married outside of the clan, after all."

"You were sent here to house the Kyubi," Saya said. "And no other Uzumaki existed within this village by the time you were fourteen. You didn't have a choice."

Kushina pouted.

"Hey, I was very much in love with your father. No obligations or clan politics forced us together. It was true love." She smiled. "And I want your brother to experience such a thing. It's truly wonderful. I just needed him to remain innocent for a little while longer."

"But why?" She pressed. Even Mayumi, scatterbrained as she was prone to, seemed interested in the reasoning behind the blood oath. They were a serious manner, requiring the deepest and sincerest of promises. To go against a blood oath, initiated within a clan, was tantamount to treason. Why would their kaa-san make their brother perform such a sacred vow?

Giggling, Kushina lightly shook her head.

"It's a secret!" She singsonged, enjoying the deadpan expressions her daughters gained.

Saya groaned.

"Kaa-san…"

"I'll tell you after his birthday." She winked. "It'll all make sense then. I promise."

"Mothers are so troublesome…" Saya muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Kushina grinned.

"Oh, you're sounding like a Nara, now! Want me to set you up with one? Yoshino's son is still single, you know."

"Kaa-san!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Here is some background info regarding the characters.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki, Age 15 (about to turn 16), blonde hair, blue eyes. Chunin.**

 **Sakura Haruno, Age 16, pink hair, green eyes. Chunin. Naruto's girlfriend.**

 **Kushina Uzumaki, Age 38, red hair, violet eyes. Head of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto's mother.**

 **Saya Uzumaki, Age 18, red hair, blue eyes. Jounin. Naruto's older sister.**

 **Kimi Uzumaki, Age 15 (about to turn 16), blonde hair, blue eyes. Chunin. Naruto's twin sister.**

 **Mayumi Uzumaki, Age 14, red hair, violet eyes. Genin. Current Jinchuuriki of the Kyubi. Naruto's younger sister.**

 **Minato Namikaze, Deceased. Died fourteen years ago sealing the Kyubi into Mayumi, saving Konoha from utter destruction.**

 **Any more questions? Leave them in a review and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter.**

 **Have a great day! Happy holidays!**


End file.
